


Renovations

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she's regenerating anyway, Mels decides to make some improvements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 276

Mels fought for focus, doing her best to ignore her parents. The last time she'd done this, she'd been young, and scared, and she'd unconsciously copied the nearest person in creating her new self. This time, she was going to make a few improvements.

Starting right up front, she decided. D-cup, maybe? That might be overdoing it a bit. Better go for a C.

Ooh, while she was changing, why not turn herself white? That was one way to tot have to deal with racism anymore. Hmm ... ginger or blonde?

Before she could decide, her vision exploded into golden light.


End file.
